villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kanen'tó:kon
Kanen'tó:kon is a prominent character and a supporting antagonist in Assassin's Creed III. He was Ratonhnhaké:ton's best friend and a fellow Mohawk, until Charles Lee manipulated him into siding with the British Loyalists. He was voiced by Akwiratékha Martin. Biography Kanen'tó:kon was born and raised in the Kanien'kehá:ka nation, whose duty was to protect their sacred land. One day, at the age of four along with Ratonhnhaké:ton and other children, Kanen'tó:kon ventured into the forests outside their village to play games. While engaging in a game of hide and seek, the village was approached by Charles Lee and his Templar co-conspirators, who attempted to persuade the village elders to side with them. Unsuccessful in this endeavor, the Templar group left. Soon after, Kanatahséton was razed under the separate instruction of George Washington, as part of the French and Indian War. While Kanen'tó:kon and Ratonhnhaké:ton were safely away from the village when this occurred, the latter would go on to witness the death of his mother. The village was eventually rebuilt and the Kanien'kehá:ka strived even after nine years. As a teenager, Kanen'tó:kon learned how to free-run through forest trees, collect materials and hunt wildlife with the help of Ratonhnhaké:ton. However soon after, Ratonhnhaké:ton became concerned that the Colonists would soon invade and seize their land once more, hence he ventured on a personal quest to protect the village. Kanen'tó:kon remained behind in the valley of Kanien:keh to keep the village and its people safe and neutral in the conflict between the Colonists and British Loyalists. In 1773, Kanen'tó:kon sought out Ratonhnhaké:ton at the Davenport Homestead, explaining that William Johnson had been given permission by the Iroquois Confederacy to purchase their land and subjugate their people to relocate. Realizing that a diplomatic solution was impossible, Kanen'tó:kon handed Ratonhnhaké:ton a hatchet, who struck it into a pillar of the Davenport manor, signifying the start of war in accordance of their customs. Ratonhnhaké:ton traveled to Boston and with the aid of Samuel Adams, where he destroyed a shipment of British tea during the Boston Tea Party, which Johnson had been smuggling over to profit from taxation. Despite this, six months later Johnson returned, having procured the money through other resources and means. Kanen'tó:kon returned to the Homestead with news of this, forcing Ratonhnhaké:ton to seek out and assassinate Johnson during his meeting with Iroquois clan leaders. As the American Revolutionary War escalated, Kanen'tó:kon began to worry that Continental Army would seize Kanatahséton, while the opposing British offered to protect their lands and secure their independence in exchange for an alliance with the other Kanien'kehá:ka clans. By 1778, Kanen'tó:kon was approached by Charles Lee, who informed him that the Continental Army led by George Washington were planning to destroy the village for allying with the British. Furthermore, Lee even convinced him that Ratonhnhaké:ton had turned traitor for siding with Washington. With this in mind, Kanen'tó:kon finally decided to join the conflict to keep the Continental Army away from their land. He led several other Kanien'kehá:ka warriors outside of the village to scout ahead and attack the invading army, however Ratonhnhaké:ton intervened by rendering the warriors unconscious to prevent the village from entering the conflict. After this, Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to catch up with Kanen'tó:kon. During their confrontation, Kanen'tó:kon accused Ratonhnhaké:ton of being corrupted by the Continental forces and betraying their people as a result. To this, Ratonhnhaké:ton tried to reason with Kanen'tó:kon, explaining that he was being deceived by Lee. Instead, Kanen'tó:kon attacked Ratonhnhaké:ton, pinning him to the ground with his knife close to the Assassin's throat, which forced Ratonhnhaké:ton to stab his friend in the neck, killing him in self-defense. Kanen'tó:kon, in his final words, explained that the Continental Army would be defeated at Monmouth by the British, and went on to die believing that it would ensure the future of their people. Biography Growing up, Kanen'tó:kon and Ratonhnhaké:ton were close friends and both shared a sense of loyalty and devotion to protecting their village and their way of life. Kanen'tó:kon was noticeably chubby during his childhood years, a fact which Ratonhnhaké:ton teased him for at one point, though he was mostly trying to encourage his friend. Despite this, Kanen'tó:kon trained and worked hard to become a strong, more confident and proud warrior. Like Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kanen'tó:kon wished to take part in the war in order to take a more active role in the protection of their village, which conflicted with Ratonhnhaké:ton's belief that the Kanien'kehá:ka should have remained neutral. This later caused a rift to form between the close friends, eventually leading to Kanen'tó:kon's mistrust in Ratonhnhaké:ton and manipulation by Lee, which tragically led to the end of their friendship and Kanen'tó:kon's life. Kanen'tó:kon's words and death provided further proof to Ratonhnhaké:ton that his trust in Washington and the Continental cause was misplaced. Navigation Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains